Maria And Georg - A Love Story
by MariaAndGeorgShipper
Summary: A multi-chapter story of Maria and Georg's life beginning from their engagement to their wedding day, honeymoon, flee from Austria, and their new life in Switzerland. Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Sound Of Music, and never will (Unfortunately)
1. Chapter 1

It was an early afternoon in May when the Captain and Maria were laying together upon a picnic blanket on her mountain, their fingers entwined between them as they watched the clouds float gracefully across the sky. They had been engaged for just six weeks, and were already becoming sick and tired of being watched by the chaperones wherever they went. They were treated as though they were two lovesick teenagers in need of a Governess, not two adults who knew their own minds and were soon to be the Baron and Baroness of Austria. That was why Maria had earlier approached Georg in his study whilst he was writing invitations for their engagement ball in a few weeks time, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind as she suggested they slip away for the day since the children were back at school, and take a picnic up to the mountains to be alone together. Of course he had readily agreed, because now here he was laying next to the beautiful woman who had completely stolen his heart. As they lay in a comfortable silence together, he swiped his thumb gently over her knuckles and felt her smile as she turned her head to face him. 'You know,' He turned his head towards her upon the blanket, a loving sparkle in his eyes as their gazes met. 'This is the first date we've been on together without a chaperone at every corner,' She sighed happily as she shifted a little closer to him and allowed the tips of their noses to graze. 'You really do look so charming today, my love,' He pressed a light kiss to her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed momentarily. Just a little over a week ago he had travelled out of town for a business meeting, and had returned a few days later with presents for the children and some new dresses for Maria, dresses that she knew she would never be lucky enough to have should she not have been sent on her commission eight weeks back. 'Come here, let me kiss you,' She giggled softly as she bit gently on her lower lip and moved closer towards him, her hand finding the solid bulk of his chest as their lips met delicately. His hand cupped her jawline whilst their kisses were slow and innocent, but carefully slid round to protectively cradle the back of her head when he stroked his tongue lightly against her lower lip. She sighed softly against his mouth as he let his tongue part her velvety lips, and their tongues met tenderly whilst their lips caressed over one another's. When they parted gently, he sucked on her bottom lip momentarily before allowing his eyes to slowly flutter open and reveal to him Maria's slightly flustered state. She looked beautiful as her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly parted, her chest heaving slowly as her eyelashes fluttered gently whilst her eyes remained closes as she savoured the feeling of his lips upon hers. When her eyes opened once more she blessed him with a beautiful smile that made her soft blue eyes sparkle, and she stroked her thumb carefully against his chest. 'I love you, Maria,' He breathed into her soft golden hair. 'So much,'

'I love you, too,' She breathed as their noses touched and he could feel her warm breath upon his face whilst his hand rested upon her waist. 'I now see why we need chaperones,' She giggled as she left a delicate kiss to his lips. 'I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off of you if we didn't,' She then began to slowly kiss the side of his neck as she propped herself up on his elbow, a soft groan of satisfaction escaping him when she pushed him slowly onto his back upon the blanket, moving to lay upon him as her lips travelled over the soft warmth of his skin. His eyes were tightly closed as his head went back a little and his hand went immediately to her hair, tangling gently in it as her silken lips roamed.

'Maria?' His voice was husky with longing as he held her in place against his neck, feeling her wet and soft tongue beginning to join her kisses.

'Hmm?' She hummed in reply, her lips vibrating against his neck which elicited a very soft moan from deep within his throat.

'Were you _this much_ trouble at the abbey?' He asked as his arm was wrapped tightly around her lower back, his head to one side.

She pulled away from his neck slowly as a smirk appeared on her lips, her eyes shining lovingly. 'Oh, _much more,_ Sir,' She assured him.

He chuckled as their eyes met and he brought his hand up to trace her jaw, sighing at her natural beauty. 'I don't deserve you, my love,'

'I won't listen to such lies,' She toyed with his collar upon his slightly opened shirt. 'Of course you deserve me. I don't deserve _you,'_

'Oh look,' He teased with a slight smirk upon his face. 'We're having our first fight as a couple,' She smacked his chest halfheartedly.

'We are not fighting, I am simply-'

'Shh,' He cradled the back of her head and rolled the two of them over so that he was hovered above her, their tongues tangling slowly as her soft giggle vibrated against his lips, making him smile. They parted with a gentle smack before he lay his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her gentle blue irises. 'I won,' He whispered softly, dipping his head to nip the ridge of her ear lightly.

'Hmm, I suppose you did,' She giggled as he moved back to lay next to her, taking her under his arm and bringing her slowly to his chest. She lay her head down gently upon his shoulder as her hand lay upon the soft curls peeking out from the top of his shirt, a soft sigh escaping her. 'Is it always going to be like this?' She asked as she nuzzled her nose against the side of his neck. 'Are we always going to be so madly in love and happy?' He turned his gaze towards her and saw the slight worry in her eyes, knowing it was due to the fact she'd been let down so many times through her life. First by her abusive parents, and then by her abusive uncle.

'Maria, I swear this to you,' He kissed the tip of her nose gently. 'I will devote every waking minute to your happiness,' She pressed her lips to his lingeringly, her hand cupping the side of his neck warmly as their lips caressed before she lay her head beneath his chin and let her eyes fall closed.

'Me too, my darling,' She sighed lovingly, her hand gripping the soft fabric of his shirt. 'Me too,'

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please Review x_


	2. Chapter 2

Maria gave a gentle sigh as she was sat between Georg's legs beneath a tree one morning and his back was pressed to the trunk of it as his arms were tightly around her waist, his soft lips pressing lightly against the side of her neck as he trailed warm kisses down to her shoulder. He slid the spaghetti strap of her summer dress slowly down her arm in order to give himself a larger canvas to cover with kisses, and her head lolled back against his strong chest. 'Does that feel nice, Maria?' He asked softly as he began to trail his kisses back up towards her ear, drawing the lobe of it through his teeth when he reached his destination. She nodded with a soft whimper as one of his hands moved to her thigh, slowly caressing the outside of it through her thin chiffon dress. He was aware that the two of them were being watched by Sister Bertha as she stood a short distance away from them, and Maria blushed madly at his intimate caresses as she turned her head into the side of his neck. 'Maria, there's no need to feel insecure about her watching us together like this,' He hummed softly to her. 'I love you and you love me, and this is completely normal, I promise you. We aren't doing anything sinful, my love,' She nodded slowly and pulled away from him momentarily, refusing to meet Sister Bertha's gaze. It was then that he noticed Maria's guitar case propped up against the tree and a smile formed upon his lips. 'Why don't you play something?' He raised his brow as she turned to look at him and her eyes held love and devotion. 'You know that helps you to relax, sweetheart,' She nodded as she lay the case down and opened it, gently removing her guitar and placing it in her lap as his arms remained around her. 'What is it?' He asked as she hesitated for a moment, and she lay her head back against his shoulder to meet his eye.

'I was just wondering,' She placed her hand upon his chest and felt her heart race from the way he was looking at her. 'I know that when I asked you to play something on the night that the Baroness arrived you played Edelweiss, and I know that when you sang it we both realised just how in love we were with one another,' He chuckled as he kissed her temple and she blushed slightly. 'So I was wondering, that is - _hoping_ that you'd teach me how to play it,' He fell more in love with her as he saw the slight pleading in her eyes, and kissed the tip of her pointed nose lightly.

'You mean, you've never played this song before?' He raised an eyebrow at her as he moved one hand from her waist to run down the outside of her arm. She shook her head as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. 'Flaming hell, Maria, I love you,' He breathed as he nuzzled his nose against hers. 'Of course I'll teach you,' He reassured her, her eyes lighting up a little. 'If that would make you happy, my darling?'

'It would,' She admitted gently as she turned back to face the guitar and she held it properly in her hands, her heart speeding within her chest as his larger hands came to cover hers, lacing their fingers together upon the strings. He heard her breath quicken slightly, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he smirked teasingly, stealing a few sweet kisses. He then slowly began to teach her how to play the chords.

'...Edelweiss, Edelweiss,' He was singing softly into her ear by the end of the song, her head resting in the crook of his neck as their fingers moved gently over the strings. 'Bless my homeland forever...' When the last chord ceased to vibrate, she slowly lifted her head and met his now darkened gaze, noticing the desire in his eyes. 'You are so,' He kissed the corner of her mouth. 'So, beautiful,' He kissed her lips slowly as their fingers remained entwined. 'I don't know what made you accept the commission of becoming my children's Governess this past summer, but I'm so thankful that you did,' His voice was husky as he held her chin gently and her eyes sparkled with soft tears as she wore a loving smile.

'Me too,' She leaned forwards to brush her lips against his delicately, her hand finding the back of his neck.

'The things I'd do to you right now if we were married,' He growled as he began to lightly nip her neck. 'I'd take you inside and up to bed, and wouldn't let you leave my arms for the rest of the day, you beautiful little minx,' She gasped against his shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed.

'I love you so much,' She whimpered with slight need as she felt him trailing his fingers slowly through her golden hair. 'Oh, why do we have to wait nearly another month until the wedding? Why can't it be tomorrow or today, even?' He chuckled lovingly at her lack of patience over their wedding day, it being one of the things he loved most about his fiancee.

'It will be here soon enough,' He reassured her as he buried his nose into her hair. 'And then I will take you on our honeymoon, carry you over the threshold of our hotel room and make slow, sweet love to you until the sun comes up,' She trembled in his arms as she buried her face into his neck and smiled at the prospect.

'What a lovely thought..' She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Georg couldn't hide the smile upon his face as he waited for Maria at the bottom of the aisle next to Max who was serving as his best man, and his gaze was fixed upon Maria as she slowly made her way through the gates of Nonnberg Abbey which led into the cathedral, for the final time. He felt his heart swell with love for her as she turned back to the Reverend Mother and the other sisters, silently saying goodbye to them all as the organ began to play the wedding march. He watched Liesl slowly approach her and hand her a small bouquet of Edelweiss which she gently buried her nose in before starting to walk slowly down the aisle behind Gretl, Marta, and Liesl. His heart beat furiously within his chest as he caught her eye and saw the familiar blush rising in her cheeks as she smiled nervously at him, her long veil flowing behind her. Once she had made it up the stairs to him, she slipped her soft hand into his and he led her towards the Priest before the two of them knelt with Liesl and Max. Once they had all stood up again, Maria slowly passed the bouquet of Edelweiss over to Liesl and felt her heart race when she took Georg's hand once more as they knelt upon the steps just before the Priest as he began the service. 'Maria and Georg, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?'

'I have,' The two of them replied with gentle nods.

'Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honour each other for as long as you both shall live?' He raised an eyebrow.

'I am,' They replied as Georg gently stroked his thumb over Maria's knuckles, the two of them looking at one another out of the corner of their eyes.

'You may stand,' He gestured for them to raise, Georg releasing Maria's hand momentarily, and they stood up to face one another in front of the congregation. 'Since it is your intention to enter the covenant of Holy matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before the congregation,' Georg slowly took her hand in his and brought it slowly closer toward his chest as he had done on the night he proposed to her in the gazebo a few months back.

'I, Georg Von Trapp, take you, Maria Rainer, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and honour you all the days of my life,' Maria felt the tears burning in her eyes and rising up her throat as she tightened her hold upon his hand, a sweet smile forming upon her lips.

'I, Maria Rainer, take you, Georg Von Trapp, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love you, honour you, and obey your every command, all the days of my life,' He winked at her discreetly and she bowed her head slightly as the blush returned, his smile of love and pride burning into her. Kurt then came in front of them with the rings on the soft red pillow, a soft smile upon his face as his parents turned to look at him.

Georg took the diamond ring slowly from the pillow and placed it carefully upon the tip of Maria's finger. 'Maria, I've loved you since I first set eyes on you when you entered my house earlier this summer to serve as the Governess to my children. Not only did you touch their hearts with your love and affection, you touched mine also. You _fixed_ our family when it was slowly beginning to break apart, and you brought the children and I,' He turned his head slightly to smile at the seven beautiful children smiling over at he and Maria. 'Closer than we'd been even before I changed. There is no possible way to fully pay you back for how much you have done for this family since you arrived, but I hope that pledging my love for you in front of the congregation, and promising to remain faithful to you for the rest of my life, will start to do that,' He then slowly slipped the ring onto her finger and settled it against the base of it, feeling her hand tremble before he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Maria then carefully removed the other ring from the pillow and placed it gently upon the tip of Georg's finger. 'Georg, I loved you before you even said a single word to me on my first day working for you, because I knew that even though you seemed harsh and secluded, there was a completely different person beneath all of that. You were hurting over your wife's death and for the sixteen years following that, you were alone and had nobody to help you to cope with the grief. That's what my job is now along with being a mother to our seven beautiful children, and trying my hardest to live up to my title as Baroness, I'm here to help you through the harder times. I know that things were icy and tense between us when we first met, but now I couldn't imagine my life without you next to me. I promise you that I'll never disobey a command that you give me, and the second that you give me an order it will do it wholeheartedly without a single objection. I love you more than life itself, and will continue to do so for the rest of my life,'

'Now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,' Georg immediately brought Maria close to his chest as he cradled the back of her head through her veil and his lips crashed onto hers, her soft whimper as she smiled against his mouth making him fall all the more in love with the beautiful woman in his arms.

* * *

Once the car had pulled up outside the Villa later that afternoon, Georg got out and held the door open for Maria as he held her fingertips whilst she stepped out, leaving a delicate kiss upon her lips as he held her waist gently. 'You're finally mine,' He breathed as he pressed his forehead to hers, their gazes locking. 'Do you realise how long I've been waiting to say those words?' She giggled as she cupped the sides of his neck gently.

'Of course I do,' Her voice was coated with soft tears as she sniffled. 'I've been longing for you to say it ever since I fell in love with you,' He pressed his lips back to hers in a deep kiss, their tongues brushing and tangling gently as she moaned softly against his lips. He smiled against her mouth as he held the back of her neck, and she teased the hair at the nape of his gently with her fingertips. 'Oh, my Captain,' She panted. 'Do you know what you do to me when you kiss me like that?' She pressed up against him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

'Where's this come from?' He raised an eyebrow as his gaze darkened and he licked his lips slowly. 'I've never seen this side of you before, my darling,' She hummed as she licked his neck slowly and nipped the warm skin just below his jaw.

'Get used to it,' She breathed into his ear, his heart speeding within his chest at how racy she had become in a matter of ten days.

'You naughty girl,' He growled, his breath warm against her face as he dipped his head to kiss her lingeringly. 'Just wait until we're alone,'

She giggled softly as she gripped his shirt and nuzzled against his chest, feeling his strong arms around her. 'I have something to show you,' He whispered into her veil, stroking the soft hair beneath it as she cuddled against him. He led her slowly over to the front door of the Villa and took her fingertips in his hand, bringing the back of her palm to his lips to kiss the back of it. 'Just don't scream,' He chuckled as he reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly in his hand and letting the door open. She stepped inside with her hand clasped lightly over her mouth as she took in the interior of the grand hall, noticing how the tables were aligned around the outside of the room, the silk drapes flowing across the ceiling as the cake rested on the table near the staircase.

'Oh my, Georg- I-I don't-' He wrapped his arm around her lower back as she stammered, chuckling softly as he kissed the side of her head. 'I don't know what to say, my darling. No one's ever done something like this for me, not ever,' She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head into his chest. 'Thank you, so much,' He ran his hands gently up and down her back as he smiled down at her, feeling her grip the back of his jacket.

'It wasn't just me,' He admitted. 'The children helped out with it too, my love. Liesl helped to bake the cake for you, and created small fondant Edelweiss to cover it, Friedrich and Louisa helped to decorate the grand hall, and Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl helped to blow up the balloons,'

'I'm guessing Kurt sampled the food?' She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

'You know our children so well already,' He smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Later that same evening, Maria was sitting beside a close female friend of Georg's that she had met at their engagement ball as they were both deep in conversation, her veil removed since it was becoming slightly irritating. She looked up for a moment and noticed Liesl making her way over to her. 'I'm sorry to interrupt, Frau- Mother,' She corrected herself. 'But Father would like you to go and stand with him for a moment,' Maria turned her gaze to where Georg was standing in the centre of the room, and she blushed as she excused herself from the conversation, making her way over to her husband.

'Friends, may I have your attention please?' A silence fell as Georg held up a hand before wrapping his arm gently around Maria's slim waist. 'I would like to raise a toast to my beautiful wife, Maria, who has made me the happiest man living ever since she entered my life. She was right when she said that I was struggling with my late wife's death, but she's helped take some of that pain away which is one of the reasons that I love and admire her so much. She's acted as more of a parent to my children than I have over the past few weeks, and I'm so grateful to have such a beautiful woman by my side to support me through everything. My darling,' He looked down at Maria as her eyes held soft tears. 'I know that you are going to make such an amazing mother, wife, and Baroness, and I know that everyone else here feels the same way. Now, friends, I ask you to raise your champagne flutes to my beautiful wife, the Baroness,' The guests raised their flutes and in chorus toasted to Maria as she blushed and felt Georg's thumb stroking against her lower back as he held up his own champagne flute. 'I love you,' He dipped his head and left a light kiss to her lips, an applause filling the room as she giggled softly against his mouth. 'And now, I would like to see if my wife remembers any more of the special dance we shared together at one of my past house parties. Liesl, darling?' Liesl carefully placed the pin of the gramophone onto the record and the starting tune of the Landler filled the room as Georg set down his drink, Maria giggling softly. He then made his way back over to her and bowed slowly as she curtsied, both of them beginning to dance along to the music. When their dance was over and their hands were held above their heads, their chests nearly pressed as they were the first time they had danced, a large applause filled the Grand Hall as Georg looked deeply into his wife's eyes. 'You remembered the rest of the dance, I see,' He then pressed his lips to hers and caught her in a slow kiss.

'It would appear that I did,' She breathed, smiling sweetly when they parted once again.

* * *

The evening had arrived far too quickly for Maria and Georg's liking, but before they were to leave on their honeymoon they had to say goodbye to the children. 'Please don't leave, mother,' Gretl whimpered as she tugged lightly upon Maria's going away dress. 'What if you don't come back this time?' Maria winced at her youngest daughter's words, and Georg slowly ran his hand across her upper back to comfort her. She released his hand gently and slowly got down to her level.

'My darling, I promise I'm going to come back after the six weeks are over, and I _know_ that your father isn't going to let me out of his sight,' She smirked up at him, Georg chuckling as he knew the real meaning behind her words. 'I was selfish and wrong to leave you all on the night of the house party, and it broke my heart to know that it made some of you lose faith in me. Now that I've regained your trust again I promise you all that I'm never going to take it for granted. We're a family now,' She took Georg's hand and he helped her to stand up once again. 'And family stays together,' Gretl and Marta clung onto the skirt of her dress and she ran her hands across the top of their heads gently.

'We love you, mother,' Marta spoke into the soft fabric.

'All of us do,' Gretl added.

'I love you all too, and I'm going to miss you so terribly when your father and I are away, but we're going to telephone you all as much as we can, I swear,' Georg pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head.

'Friedrich, you're the man of the house when I'm away, and Liesl you're in charge of the younger ones. I want you both to set an example, do you understand?' The two eldest children nodded before Georg laced his fingers with Maria's. 'We'd better get going, sweetheart, if we're going to reach the ship in time,' She nodded with a bittersweet smile.

They left soft kisses to each child's head before Georg led her out of the door and closed it behind them. 'Well, Baroness Von Trapp,' He took her hips and brought her flush against him. 'You're now mine and mine alone for the next six weeks,' His eyes darkened once again and she gripped the soft fabric of his shirt. 'Oh, the things I'm going to do to you,' She shivered against him as he breathed his words into her ear, and he led her over to the car before helping her into it and sliding in next to her. They than left the driveway to begin their honeymoon together, and start their new life as a married couple.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I know it's long, but please review all the same! x_


	4. Chapter 4

Maria's body trembled as she slowly paced the bedroom in Paris that she and Georg would be sharing for the next six weeks, her hands wringing in front of her as she tried to take deep breaths to calm her nerves a little. She had been bold earlier that afternoon as she had been teasing him, but now she couldn't remember a time that she had felt so small. So timid and shy. She hadn't even felt so nervous during her first acquaintance with the Captain, and that was saying something. She had changed into the silk nightgown that he had purchased for her a few weeks before the wedding, but she still didn't feel any more beautiful. During her childhood she had been taunted and insulted by her family and other children around her neighbourhood, all of them saying that she'd never find a man who really loved her, and that she would never amount to anything. Before she had moved into Nonnberg Abbey she'd had long golden hair that stopped just before her lower back, but she'd had it cut to make it easier to wear her wimple. None of the sisters or the Reverend Mother had judged her for the way that her hair looked, but she had been stared at whenever she was out in public, and could hear people making remarks about her. However, she had learned to brush off their words and not let them get to her any longer. Yet now, she had never felt less attractive. She stopped in front of the large mirror that stood in the corner of the room, and turned slightly to the side to take in her appearance. Her breasts had never been too noticeable which is something that she was quite self-conscious about since apparently, that was what men always seemed to notice first about a woman. She'd also been teased about being flat-chested during her adolescence. Moving further downwards, she took in the width of her hips. They hadn't widened in the least since she was the young age of sixteen, and it made her a little ashamed of her body. When she took in the sight of the other women at Georg's house parties, their hips were wider than hers and they were much curvier than she was, which was probably why the men that they attended with couldn't keep their eyes off of them. However, saying that, Georg could never keep his eyes off of _her_ when they were dancing or she was standing alone in a corner.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the sound of the bathroom door opening stole her attention, and she turned to face her husband as he left the room with his shirt opened halfway, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as his hair was mussed. She felt her heart speed at how handsome he looked when he was relaxed, and she gave a gentle whimper as he gazed at her lovingly. He made his way over to her slowly as his brow creased with concern, his hands finding the familiar flare of her hips as she cast her eyes down towards the carpet. 'Hey,' He hooked a finger beneath her chin and slowly brought her gaze to his, seeing her eyes holding gentle tears as she trembled against him. 'What's all this?' She tried to think of an excuse for her nerves, but in the end she cuddled against him with a soft gasp and gripped his shirt gently as she nuzzled into the dark curls upon his chest. She breathed in his warm, spicy scent as she gave a sigh and allowed her eyes to fall closed, his fingers combing through her hair. 'Maria, you're shaking so terribly, my love,' He pointed out as he dropped a slow kiss to her head. 'Are you scared about tonight, darling?' She let herself pull away from him slowly and her gaze locked with his as she released the shaky breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, nodding tearfully in reply. 'Oh, my Maria,' He peppered her face with feather-light kisses, his hands resting upon the small of her back. When he'd kissed her cheek lingeringly she allowed a solitary tear to trickle over the curve of it, and he slowly wiped it away.

'I'm sorry,' She whimpered as she cupped the sides of his neck gently and stepped closer to him, their chests nearly touching.

'Sorry, my love? Why on earth are you saying sorry?' His brow knitted together in confusion. 'It's perfectly normal for you to be scared when it's your first time, my angel,' He stroked her jaw with the back of his knuckles.

'You're not annoyed with me over this?' She asked as another slow tear fell and he kissed it away, taking hold of her hip once again.

'Of course not!' He cupped her jaw in his hand and brought her close for a tender kiss. 'Why would I be annoy-' He sighed as the realisation hit him, and when he looked to Maria for conformation she dropped her gaze to the carpet with a slight nod. 'What did Elsa say to you, my love?' He asked softly, remembering how she had come to visit just two weeks before the wedding.

'She, um-' Maria stammered as she wrung her hands gently in front of her. 'She told me that if I told you I was scared on our wedding night and that I was nervous about making love, then you had the right to pin me down and force me. That you had every right to do what you pleased to me without asking for my consent first. She said that that's the way a wedding night between a man and a woman goes,' He took Maria into his arms and brought her close to his chest, nuzzling into her hair as he let a soft sigh escape him.

'Elsa,' He groaned irritably as his eyes fell closed and Maria trembled nervously in his arms, her soft tears soaking through his shirt as she broke down silently. 'Come here, Maria,' He took her hand gently and led her over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it with her as she moved to sit in his lap, her arms going around his neck. She gasped softly through her tears as he cupped her face and wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs, kissing her rosy lips slowly and lingeringly as he traced her jaw with his fingertips. They parted softly as he sucked upon her bottom lip and her eyes remained closed when they pressed their foreheads together, her nimble fingers teasing the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 'I'm going to slowly go through what's going to happen tonight, my love, alright?' She nodded as her eyes fluttered open and her hand slipped down to his chest, her fingers running slowly through the soft curls there as it served as a comfort to her when she lay her head upon his shoulder. 'For most of the night we are just going to lay together and I'm going to hold you in my arms on the bed, giving you gentle kisses and cuddles until you feel a little more comfortable with us being intimate, and them I'm going to slowly start to touch you,' He admitted. 'Only on your arms and perhaps your legs, but nowhere intimate, Maria. I don't have to touch you intimately until you're ready for me to, darling. Heck, we don't even have to make love tonight if you're not ready to. Everything that happens tonight is going to be controlled by you, and we're going to go as slowly as you need. If you're not ready to make love yet, who cares? It's enough for me to just be able to call you my wife in the first place, my sweet one,' She smiled lovingly at him before cupping the sides of his neck and kissing his lips softly.

'Oh, my Captain, you're such a gentleman,' She swooned as she looked into his eyes and he chuckled gently as he fell further in love with her.

'Only for you, Maria,' He promised her, kissing her brow, then her temple. 'I'm only ever a gentleman for you,'

* * *

A short while later, Georg and Maria were laying together in a comfortable silence next to the lamplight as her head was upon his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist gently to anchor her to him. He had meant what he had told her, he hadn't tried to push her into intimacy, and every kiss that had been given had been initiated by her. His shirt was now fully opened since she had felt comfortable enough to take that step during their last bout of kissing, and she was trailing her fingertips up and down his toned mid-section. 'Maria,' Georg hummed softly into her hair as he ran his hand up and down her side through her nightgown. 'There is no better feeling in this world than being able to lay with you, hearing your gentle breathing as you're so content in my arms,' She giggled softly as she turned her head into the curls on his chest and left a light kiss there. 'Can I touch you, Maria? Please?' He asked softly once she had settled against him once again.

'Where would you like to touch me, Georg?' She replied as she looked up at him and he pecked the tip of her nose.

'Just on your hip and the top of your thigh, my darling,' He reassured her, waiting for her reply. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and laying her head upon his shoulder, nuzzling her nose against the crook of his neck as he moved his hand slightly lower to rest upon her hip, his fingers slowly grazing the very top of her thigh through her nightgown. 'How does that feel, hmm?' He asked as he slowly caressed her thigh.

'Nice,' She admitted as she draped her arm across his chest. 'Relaxing,' He pressed his lips lightly to her hairline as her eyes were closed and he smiled lovingly down at the beautiful woman who had completely won his heart and brought him back to the land of the living. As he took in the sight of her laying there in his arms, so peaceful and content, he thought about all that she had accomplished over her time with the family. She had first arrived as a timid young woman who seemed somewhat immature and clumsy at a first glance, but then appeared to be quite charming the more he got to know her. Yes, the dress that she had arrived in hadn't been very flattering, he couldn't deny that, but there was no hiding the fact that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever been blessed enough to lay his eyes on. On her first night at the house, after she had sat on the pinecone that the children had planted on her chair to try and drive her away, he knew that he loved her. It was the beauty of the shock in her eyes when she stood back up and the children had tried to stifle their laughter. It was also clear to him then that despite her never even having a suitor before, she had a way with children since she could make them feel guilty over their prank at a drop of a hat. She was the only one of the Governesses that had put up with the children's pranks, even though the children had been rather annoyed at that fact. That was, until he had caught them all dancing and singing in her bedroom that same evening. Everything she did made him fall deeper in love with her, and she would never stop making his heart race whenever she entered a room. 'Georg?' Her hand was upon his bare chest when she brought him out of his daydream with her soft, loving tone, a beautiful, yet relaxed smile upon her rosebud lips. 'Where did you go off to? You were miles away just now, darling,' He kissed her lips gently as he smiled against her mouth, cupping her cheek warmly in his palm.

'Ah, yes, thinking about you usually does distract me,' He smirked, feeling her smack his chest halfheartedly as the familiar blush rose in her cheeks. 'Thinking about how beautiful you are, how lovely,' She blushed crimson as he continued to compliment her.

'Georg, stop,' She giggled as she buried her face into his shoulder.

'How I set my alarm to 6:00am every morning so that I can be the first to greet you when you come down the stairs to make the children's lunch for school, how I can never take my eyes off of you whenever we're in the same room,' He could feel her body shake with her soft giggles. 'How I know that I'm the only man who can hold you in his arms and tell you how in love with you he is,' She slowly pulled herself away from his shoulder, fixing her eyes upon the collar of his shirt as she toyed with them. 'How I know that I am also the only man who gets to kiss your neck and hear the soft sighs that you give as your eyes drift closed and you lean back into my chest, my arms going slowly around your middle,' His lips slowly found the creamy skin of her neck, and thankfully she didn't pull away from him.

'Don't stop,' She gasped softly as she held the back of his neck, his lips covering every inch of the side of her neck with soft kisses and nips.

'The only one who knows that you have a ticklish spot just beneath your right shoulder, and gets to use that to his own advantage,' He ran his fingers over that area and she writhed next to him as soft giggles escaped her. 'And,' He slowly rolled her onto her back as her arms wrapped around his waist, the fear gone from her eyes as she looked up at him, the corners of her lips turned upwards as he rested between her thighs. 'The only man that will ever get to see you like this,' He kissed her cheek lightly. 'Looking so beautiful and innocent as you lay beneath me, your hand resting at the side of your head as your cheeks are flushed from the attention I give you,' Her head fell back as he left a gentle kiss to her collarbone that peeked out from the top of her nightgown. 'Please, Maria,' He nuzzled his nose along her jawline until his lips were by her ear. 'Let me make love to you and show you how much I love, honour, and cherish you and your body. Everything about you is exquisite from head to toe, and I never want you to think otherwise. I swear to be gentle from start to finish and I will go as slowly as you need, but you can stop me at any time if you need to,' He sucked upon her earlobe before biting it gently. 'It will hurt a little when I join us for the first time, but that's just because you've never experienced this sort of thing before, my darling. It won't hurt so much the next time, and then soon enough there'll be no pain at all when I join us. Please, Maria,' She stroked his hair slowly and brought his gaze to hers.

'I trust you,' She whispered, seeing his eyes light up a little. 'If you say you'll be gentle then who am I not to believe you? You've never lied to me before, and I don't see why you would start now. I trust you to treat me properly and like you think I deserve, and I have every faith in you that you're going to take my feelings into account, Georg,' She kissed his lips and then his cheek. 'I give you my full permission,' He nodded as he nuzzled his nose against hers, slowly beginning to kiss her neck as he drew her nightgown up her small figure.

They did make love that evening, Maria and Georg, and he opened her eyes to just how close a married man and woman could possible become. As they had lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Maria shifted closer to him and put her lips next to his ear, whispering, 'Thank you,'

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please Review x_


	5. Chapter 5

The beautiful waves of the river Seine rippled gently gently through the city whilst the sun rose higher over the beautiful city of Paris, the world below wide awake and already full of life as automobiles and busses took people to work, tourists were taking pictures of the sights, and the seagulls were crying whilst they soared through the sky. Yet, in the hotel which stood proudly near the river, there were two people who hadn't yet woken and were sleeping peacefully in one another's embrace as their limbs were entwined. Maria was breathing softly into the crook of Georg's neck as her nose was buried there and her fingers were lost somewhere within the soft curls upon his chest, her leg draped over his as she was cuddled against him and his arm was wrapped around her slim waist, his fingertips subconsciously stroking against her warm skin. They had been in Paris for three days now and were enjoying every moment of their long awaited time together, taking every opportunity to create memories to tell the children of once they returned home again. A soft breeze filtered into their bedroom through the slightly open window which was covered by a set of silk drapes, making its way slowly around the bedroom before it brushed through Maria's soft blonde hair like a gentle hand, rousing her peacefully from her slumber with a gentle sigh of contentment. Her fingers twitched softly in Georg's chest hair and she remained completely still for a few moments whilst she slowly began to wake in his strong embrace, before her eyelashes fluttered whilst her eyes opened slowly to allow her to greet the day. In the silence of the bedroom she could hear Georg's gentle snores as his nose was buried into her hair, and she smiled lovingly as she turned slowly onto her chest to study his face. He always seemed so innocent and carefree when he slept, his hair in a boyish style that did nothing to help calm her desire for him. She stroked a loose strand of hair from his forehead in order to press her lips there for a few seconds, feeling him stir a little beneath her kiss. When she pulled away again and lay her head back down, she was aware that he had fallen back to sleep again after tightening his hold around her to make her feel secure. She nuzzled her nose into the soft hair on his torso and breathed in the heavenly smell of spice that he was adorned with, something that she knew she'd never be able to cope without again.

She lay silently next to Georg for several more minutes as she trailed slow circles into the thick, dark curls beneath her palm and buried her nose there slowly before deciding to get up and face the day. Before pulling back the covers she cupped her husband's jaw and pressed her lips gently to his, stroking her thumb against the soft bristles that lay beneath the pad of her thumb. 'I love you,' She whispered when she pulled away from him, her light blue eyes holding love and devotion as she once again took in his relaxed state. When she pulled back the covers she slid out of bed and made her way over to her nightgown, but when she was about to slip it onto her body her eye caught sight of her husband's dinner shirt upon the armchair as that was where she had thrown it amidst their passionate exchange the previous evening. Sending a sultry smirk over at Georg whilst he slept, she set her nightgown back down and made her way over to his shirt before slipping it over her arms. It was much too large for her even when she rolled the sleeves up several times, but she didn't care too much. She did up the buttons on the front of the shirt, leaving a considerable amount of them open to tease her husband when he woke, before breathing in his scent from the soft fabric. Once she felt as though she was ready, she left the bedroom and made her way to the small kitchen area of the honeymoon suite in search of a cup of tea. She had never been a morning person, not even when she lived at the abbey, which had meant she had been kissing the floor quite a lot since she'd been scolded by Sister Berthe many a time for not attending the morning service. Even when she had moved into the Villa the children had to almost drag her out of bed, but she usually caved quite quickly when it came down to Gretl and Marta beginning to sing one of the songs she had taught them. As she filled the kettle with water and placed it upon the stove, she felt strong but gentle hands resting upon her waist through the shirt, and she drew her lower lip through her teeth when she felt a wet kiss being left to the skin of her neck just below her ear. 'You know, you look better in this shirt than I ever have?' Georg's voice came out as a husky growl as he pressed himself up against her back and wrapped his arms fully around her middle, sucking lightly upon her earlobe as she gave a gentle gasp. 'You look rather sexy,' Her hand came back to rest upon the warm skin at the side of his neck as he dipped his head to leave scalding ones down the side of hers, his teeth and tongue joining them which elicited a very gentle moan. 'You like that, hmm?' He smirked against her, a soft whimper escaping her throat as she let her head fall back against his shoulder. 'Come here,' He turned her sharply in his arms and wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush against his chest as their lips met and his tongue entered her mouth almost immediately, her hand going to his hair as her soft moan vibrated against his lips. He held her hips gently and lifted her in order for her to wrap her legs around his waist, settling her gently upon the counter as her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him deeply. 'Oh, mein liebling,' He breathed when he pulled away from her lips momentarily and lay his forehead against hers, her breath sharp and warm against his face as she panted and her chest heaved quickly. 'You're such a tease, Maria, you know that?' She leaned forward to take his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling on it gently as she gave him a wicked smirk.

'So I've been told,' She giggled as she tucked a strand of his mussed hair back behind his ear and he gave a sigh as he leaned into her touch. 'I love you so much, darling,' He brushed his thumb across her lips and she lightly kissed the pad of it as he remained standing between her legs. The whistle of the kettle startled them both as they fell into a comfortable silence, their smiles and gazes speaking for them, and Georg chuckled softly as he removed it from the stove.

'Just out of curiosity, you're not wearing anything else under this, are you?' He raised an eyebrow as his gaze was dark and she took his hands in hers, bringing them to the buttons that ran down the front of her chest.

'Why don't you find out for yourself?' She purred, squealing softly when he brought her sharply to wrap her arms and legs around him, carrying her into their bedroom before kicking the door closed behind them and showing how much more beautiful she was when she was wearing only him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please Review! x_


	6. Chapter 6

Maria cleared her throat gently as she left the bedroom and made her way over to the telephone that was ringing in the sitting room, slowly tying the ribbons of her silk dressing gown around herself as she yawned softly into the palm of her hand. She picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear, just as Georg's arms wrapped around her from behind and he started kissing the side of her neck. 'Come back to bed,' He murmured. 'It's too early to get up yet, you can speak with the children later,' She rolled her eyes with a light smirk as she waited for the caller to pick up.

'Hello, Max,' She replied when he eventually spoke from the other end of the line, a soft groan of annoyance escaping Georg as he gently pulled the end of the ribbon and Maria's dressing gown fell open at the front, his hands moving round to caress the warm skin of her stomach. 'Yes, it's been lovely so far. Max, what's wrong?' Georg slowly pulled away from his wife's skin as he heard the slight worry in her voice and he creased his brow when she turned to face him with her eyes holding trepidation. She gasped softly a few moments later and clasped her hand over her mouth as Georg could faintly hear Max's anxious voice feeding through the telephone. 'Yes,' She nodded nervously as she turned away from Georg for a moment. 'Yes, I'll tell him and we'll make arrangements as soon as possible. Please, just try and remain calm until we get there. Don't allow the children to worry about anything, it won't help matters. We'll see you soon, goodbye Max,' She then slowly put down the receiver and remained silent for several long minutes until Georg placed a gentle hand upon her back.

'What is it?' He asked gently when she slowly began to tie her dressing gown closed once again.

'It's the Anschluss,' Her voice trembled as she met his gaze. 'It started yesterday morning but Max couldn't get through until now, all the lines are being cut off,' Georg's heart sank at her words as he thought about the children being alone and in danger, and he brought Maria close to him as the fear was evident in her eyes. 'What if we don't get back in time?' She whimpered into the soft curls upon his chest, his fingers trailing slowly through her hair. He shushed her gently as he felt her beginning to cry against him, and dropped a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

'We will, my darling,' He reassured her as he slowly pulled her away from him and cupped her face, kissing away her tears as they fell down her cheeks. 'We're going to get back in time and I swear that I am going to protect you and the children with all of my strength, alright?' She nodded, but he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. 'Have I ever let you down before?' She shook her head with a gentle smile, stroking her fingertips against the soft hair that covered his arms. 'Then I want you to trust me, because to get to you and the children they have to go through me,' She lay her head down against his chest and nuzzled further into him as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

'Can we leave today, Georg? Please? I don't want to spend any more time worrying about the children, because all I want is for all of us to be together. I'm not going to deny it, I've loved every moment of our honeymoon, but I don't think I'll be able to stay here for another week. No, I _can't_ stay here for another week...' He took her chin upon his index finger, lifting her gaze to his.

'I was just about to suggest that myself, sweetheart,' He smiled lovingly down at her as he held her close. She stretched up to brush her lips to his, and he deepened it slowly as she hummed into his mouth. 'I love you,' He breathed after gently nipping upon her lower lip.

'I love you too,' She cupped the sides of his neck. 'And we're going to get through this together. As a family,' He pressed his lips to her temple before the two of them headed into their bedroom to change for the trip back to Austria.

* * *

It was later that same afternoon when the two of them were able to board the train which would safely take them back home. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her, and she found that she couldn't think of anything other than the children no matter how hard she tried. The thought of anything happening to the seven of them made her stomach turn and tears spring to her eyes, and she was thankful that Georg was so supportive of her. 'We'll be home soon, my darling,' He reassured her when he joined her by the window and rested his hands upon her sides through the jacket of her Chartreuse skirt suit that had been made for her new role as Baroness. 'I know you're worried about the children and so am I, but worrying isn't going to help anyone,' She took a deep breath as she knew that he was right, settling back into his arms as he kissed her shoulder comfortingly.

'I suppose you're right,' She breathed softly. 'Besides, they're with Max,'

'Yes, that's why I'm worried,' He teased as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, earning himself a halfhearted smack on the chest. She gave a content sigh as she lay her head back against his shoulder and he left several light kisses up the side of her neck. 'Why don't I help you try and take your mind off of things for a little while?' He hummed against her as his fingers moved to the buttons on the front of her jacket and began to slowly slip them through the holes.

'And how, may I ask...' She trailed off with a light whimper when he licked her neck gently, slipping her jacket off. 'Do you intend to do that?'

'By making love to you so profoundly that you won't remember your own name when I'm finished with you,' He turned her in his arms and her eyes held a darkness that he'd gotten extremely used to over the past three and a half weeks.

'Mmm, how could I ever refuse you when you announce it like that?' She purred as she let her lips meet his in a soft kiss, their tongues brushing gently over one another's as her arms made their way around his neck. 'Carry me,' She breathed against his lips, feeling him lift her gently into his arms before she wrapped her legs around his waist and he lay her down upon the seat.

* * *

'That was amazing,' She panted breathlessly as she lay on her back an hour and a half later, her hair stuck to her face as her chest rose and fell heavily from their exertions. 'How come we haven't done it like this before?' She turned her head to face him as he was looking up at the ceiling whilst he brushed a dark strand of hair out of his eyes, wrapping a strong arm around her and bringing her close to him beneath the soft blanket so that she could snuggle into his warmth.

'I didn't think you'd be up for it, I suppose,' He stroked his fingertips slowly against the warm skin of her shoulder. 'We were still learning what one another liked most whilst being intimate, and I didn't want to rush you into anything if you weren't ready,' He kissed her sweaty brow.

'Oh, my Captain,' She stroked her fingers through the dark curls that covered his chest. 'You definitely know how to make a girl find her sea-legs,' He chuckled as he tilted her head back slightly in order to cover her mouth with his own, revelling in her soft hum of satiation.

'Maybe I'll have to take you sailing one time, just the two of us,' He hummed as he turned his attention towards her neck. 'You'd enjoy that, right?' She hummed in reply as her head fell back when he sucked upon her sweet spot, his arm draped across her stomach.

'I think I enjoy anything as long as it's done with you next to me,' She admitted. 'Why do you think I sat through that ghastly business meeting last month when I was being told about what my new role as Baroness would bring with it?' He smiled lovingly at her as he traced her jaw with his fingertips, shaking his head slowly in disbelief that the beautiful woman in his arms actually belonged to him. Just a few months ago he was her superior and he was unjust towards her, yet now he saw her as just as equal as he was and he berated himself whenever he hurt her.

'I keep feeling as though I'm going to wake up and all of this is going to be a dream,' He murmured against her hairline. 'That-that you're going to be gone again, not in my arms. I dreamt of you so many times after you'd left, it was unbelievable. I even slept in your own room the night that I found it empty, but it just seemed so lifeless. Everything was so quiet and moved so slowly when you were gone, because we weren't able to hear your singing when you walked through the house. I think I missed you more than the children...Silly, isn't it?' She cupped his face gently and shook her head as she brought his gaze to hers.

'Not at all,' She whispered. 'I was selfish and troubled when I ran away and it broke my heart to leave you and the children behind. The reason that I felt that I had to leave was because I was...scared. I-I was frightened...' He furrowed his brow a little in concern.

'Frightened of what, my sweet Fraulein? I didn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable or to hurt you, did I?' She silenced him with a kiss.

'No, you were a complete gentleman...Well, after our argument by the lake anyway...' They shared a loving chuckle. 'I just didn't know how to explain how I was feeling. Not even to myself. I was just so madly in love with you, and I was there on God's errand. I felt as though I'd sinned, and as though I was the one making _you_ uncomfortable in your own home. I knew that you were going to marry the Baroness, but when I fell deeper and deeper in love with you it became such a struggle to hide my feelings. I couldn't come to you and reveal that I was in love with you, because it wasn't right to do so. When I returned that was only because I knew I needed to face my problems instead of hiding from them, but when Brigitta told me that you were engaged, I...' She cuddled against his chest and he kissed the crown of her head, gently stroking her hair. 'I had never felt so brokenhearted in all my life, and that just made me feel worse. If you hadn't had come out to me that same night and said the things that you did, before kissing me in the gazebo and singing with me, I don't know what I would have done. I just know that I wouldn't have been able to sit in the same room as you and the Baroness and pretend that everything was alright, watching you falling in love with another woman. It would have been too painful,' He brought her away gently and kissed the tip of her nose. 'I had so many dreams of you too...' She revealed. 'Dreams of you kissing my neck whilst your hands were upon my body and you were pressing me up against the wall, and dreams too inappropriate for me to think about. Especially when you were only my employer at that point,' He sighed as he caressed her flushed cheek.

'You never have to worry about how I feel about you, mein liebling. You are, and forever will be the only woman that I will ever feel desire for. The only woman that will ever lay in my arms in the evening whilst we listen to the rain together, and the only woman that will ever have the title of my children's mother. I could never get used to holding another in my arms now that I know how you feel against me, how your back fits perfectly against my chest when we settle for bed, how beautiful your sighs are when I wake you every morning with kisses over your face,' He peppered delicate kisses over her cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids, chin, and lips to prove his point, revelling in her sigh of contentment. 'I love you, Maria, with my entire heart and soul, and I never want you to forget that,' She kissed his shoulder gently as she moved closer to him, her head laying there a few moments later as she nuzzled into his neck.

'I won't,' She murmured as she slowly began to settle into a peaceful slumber, his arms tight around her waist to hold her close. 'I never could,'

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please Review_


End file.
